Seven Days of Smut 6: Sneaky Saturday
by Sinister Scribe
Summary: Close encounters of the dating kind but a little...devious. Rated for adult themes, language and dogma. Don't like, don't read. UHAVEBINWARNED!


**Mwaha! The Cuddy genius strikes again! I keep telling everyone that she didn't get to be dean of medicine by being an idiot. **

**Um, somebody suggested 'Sinful Saturday' and I gotta tell ya, my imagination did come up with several oneshots of the forbidden and 'oh, so that's where that goes' variety…but more on that later. **

**Anyway, I decided to err on the side of the slightly less perverted and here we are. **

**Oh yeah, about 'Prank 2 Far' and the comment about not reviewing. I was intending that for the readers of the OTHER site upon which I have posted the fic. No offence was meant or intended for all my loyal fans that read here. **

**There I said it.**

**Um…read and review me. **

**Sneaky Saturday**

Cuddy prowled behind her desk in her office and scowled at the train of thought that was coming perilously close to derailing in her mind. Her hair band was stretched between her fingers and she enjoyed the simply repetitive movement of whirling it around and around and around again. She had trained herself away from playing with a rubber band in the same fashion as it had made her hands stink of the heated rubber. One comment from House about how glad he was that she was serious about the 'no glove, no love' rule had her throwing out every rubber band she could find.

House.

Subject of her displeasure this morning. And this afternoon and, let's face it, probably well into the evening as well. She couldn't believe he was acting so strangely these past few weeks. What was with the compliments? And inviting her to a play? Since when did House do…_nice_ things?

Since when did he even contemplate nice things about her?

She growled low in her throat, whirled around and stalked the other way. The hair band pin-wheeling between her fingers almost manically. She frowned a little harder when she realised that it had really started after she had gone out on that date with Mike…or had it been Mark?

No…that wasn't right. The _nice_ had started months before that. Before he had been shot and he'd had the Ketamine treatment…when she'd still been trying for a baby. The thought still stung, but not with the knifing pain that it had a few weeks previously. As hard as it was, she was getting over it. Slowly but surely.

Anyway, back to the diagnostician at hand, there was still the disturbing thought that she suspected the infamous misanthrope of Princeton-Plainsboro of being nice to her. The band whirled a little faster. Why would he actively try to get on her good side though?

There was always, of course, the theory that he had finally realised that he really was attracted to her and that he genuinely wanted to spend time with her and build up something that resembled an adult relationship in his twisted mind.

Good Lord, that was a frightening prospect…wasn't it?

Cuddy frowned at herself again. What did she want?

She wanted…an adult relationship. Not just sex, though that would be a good start, but someone to talk to. Someone who interested her. someone who would stand up to her and actually manage to drag her attention away from this building for five minutes and let her be a woman rather than just the dean of a hospital.

Funny, House seemed to be ticking a lot of these boxes…she did like him. She cared about him (probably more than she should), she was almost certain that he felt something more than lust for her…so, what did she do about that?

She couldn't just ask him out to dinner like a normal human being because, to be frank, House wasn't a normal human being. She'd have to think about this differently. She'd have to think about this like…he would.

Where was he anyway? The one time she wanted the man to come in here and make inappropriate comments and he was nowhere to be seen! She should get an aging rich widow in here with Victorian sensibilities and he'd turn up like white on rice the insufferable bastard that he was. He always had a radar for exactly when she didn't want him around and never failed to turn up and…

Oh, so that's what an epiphany felt like.

Lisa grinned, a horrifically female grin. her tongue swept over her teeth like a cat swiping canary feathers away from its mouth as the insidiously deliciously devious plan unfolded in her head like a blooming lotus flower.

Her eyes fell on her winter coat accompanied by the bright red scarf draped over it. Her smile widened further.

Perfect.

"Wilson?"

The young oncologist looked up from his charts and she smiled at him in an immediately apologetic manner. He frowned in concern, as she knew he would.

"Cuddy, what's up?"

"About the play tonight…I'm sorry, I can't make it."

Wilson smiled gently, just warm enough to let her know he wasn't offended. She was quietly amazed at how perfect every one of his expressions was. She wouldn't be surprised if he practiced them in front of the mirror to make sure he had just the right ratio of concern and platonic interest. "Okay, no problem, got other plans?"

Here we go, she thought.

Leaning back and deliberately peering out of his doorway down the hallway towards a certain diagnostician's office, she slipped inside with a guilty smile that was partly genuine and all the way gleeful. She didn't like lying to Wilson, but she knew he would do it to her in a second if he thought it was in her best interests. She let the glee take over her smile and sat down with deliberately excited movements opposite him. She could practically see his gossip radar with a red flashing light above it. 'JUICY STUFF!' flashing in neon over his head.

"Actually, yes. I'm going out to Don Louis's tonight."

Wilson's brows rose. "That's the little Italian place on the corner of third and forty first right?" Cuddy nodded, she hadn't known that she could blush on cue. File that away for future manipulations. "I didn't think that was your kind of place."

Evidently as he had never taken her to anything remotely resembling the beautiful Italian restaurant on any of their excursions. "I do like them, but it was really his idea." She grinned as if she couldn't contain herself. Then stood as if just realising the time. "Anyway, I didn't want to stand you up tonight without warning, and I'd better get going if I want to leave early." She smiled again and all of the action her mouth was getting was beginning to strain.

Wilson blinked and then nodded. His surprise masked wonderfully. "Don't worry about it, I hope you and…thingy have a good time." It was a fishing expedition, one which she did not oblige. Telling Wilson the name of her date would sort of ruin the surprise. She smiled openly instead, who would believe this face of lies?

"See you tomorrow!" She waved at him and then practically skipped out of his office. She kept the extra spring in her step all the way up to the elevators and slipped inside gracefully. She punched the button for the ground floor and didn't give in the to the evil genius's laugh until the doors had shut and she was on her way down.

Cuddy sat at her desk and pretended to do paper work. The lightly fruity scent of her favourite perfume clung to the air as she worked to keep the excited smile off her lips. Wilson would have waited, oh, five minutes until making an excuse to go through and see House, getting his friend to 'pry' the information out of him. Then House would work with his patient for about…seven minutes, before dismissing his team and making his way down here to ask for some ludicrous test that she would deny him first and then let him have anyway…provided she didn't think it was _completely _insane. It would take him a further three minutes to get down here, which should mean that he would be bursting through those doors in; five…four…three…two…

CRASH!

The doors slapped open with the aid of a flame decorated cane.

Cuddy looked up with a slight frown on her face, surprised (hah!) that he had just barged into her office. He limped across the carpet so as to ogle her cleavage while riling her and stilled when a familiar scent hit his senses. He narrowed his big blue eyes at her.

"You're wearing perfume." It wasn't a question but she answered anyway.

"You're carrying a big stick."

He frowned at her, his eyes lighting with the challenge of the game. Flopping into the chair, he smirked at her, made a show of examining the coat rack to see the tell tale bright red scarf and looked back to her.

"Got a hot date?"

Cuddy smiled as if only faintly amused by his childish antics and sat back in her chair. Folding her hands over her stomach and resting her elbows on the arms. She refolded her legs neatly and pretended to consider how to answer. Truth be known, she knew exactly what he was going to say and also had a fair idea of _how_ he was going to deliver each quip as well. "Won't know that until I get there, will I?"

He shook his head. "Blind dates are a bad idea, I thought you learned all this at the last disaster, Dick."

She glared at him. "It wasn't a disaster until you ruined it and he was called Don."

"You can't go blaming me for all your personal problems. I know his name was Don." He looked almost offended and she sat forward to plant her chin on her hand and glower at him more fully. He sat forward to mimic her again. Just as she had hoped he would.

"You wanted something?" She asked and then flicked her gaze to the open day planner in front of her. Like she had just realised it had been left open. She snapped it shut quickly, wondering if he'd had time to read it. He sat back with an inscrutable expression on his face. He'd managed to read it.

"Nerve biopsy."

"No."

He scowled at her. "You don't even know which nerve I want to biopsy though!" He whined and she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I don't care. You're not getting one."

"You know, you're never going to hold on to a man with that kind of attitude." He sniped at her and made to leave.

"Who needs to hold on to him when I've got the handcuffs?"

He turned with a shocked gape at her and then grinned. His gaze raked over her. "You're wasted on him." He decided suddenly.

She tilted her head and let the small secret smile she'd been holding back find its way onto her lips. "I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Fine, but don't come crying to me because you don't like the way he parts his hair or blinks his left eye." He admonished her and then disappeared before she could administer a retort that she hadn't planned on giving anyway. She settled back in her chair and watched him go with her smile widening so much that she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She glanced at her watch. Yikes! Was that the time? She really did have to get a move on.

House sidled into the restaurant and scanned the dimly candlelit interior quickly. He grinned when his eyes immediately fell on her. He had almost not come, but then he'd thought about the last pitiful idiot that she'd settled for and knew he couldn't allow that to happen again. Imagine if she wanted to reproduce with the idiot. There was an inferior match if ever there was. He chose to ignore that the last guy had been perfectly alright for anyone but Cuddy and the only thing that had stopped them from being together had been the fact that he'd turned up and drawn her attention away from the guy as only he could.

He wondered briefly if it was sheer habit that had her jumping to make sure he was behaving himself at every opportunity…or was it something more?

It wasn't habit that had made her give up a hundred grand for him, it wasn't habit that had made her lie in court for him. No, she had done that all by herself.

He wondered, fantasised, about what else she might do by herself if he'd just let her.

"Can I help you?"

House turned to look at the young hostess standing in front of him. She was obviously a waitress as well. No standing behind a smarmy podium with a huge leather bound diary for this place. He didn't imagine that Cuddy had picked this place, probably the idiot, who had yet to turn up. It was kind of House's place, now that he thought on it. Cosy enough to be intimate if he desired and busy enough to be ignored if that's what he wanted as well.

"Yeah, I'm here for my date, she's already been seated." House gestured to where Cuddy was sitting sipping on an apple martini in one of the quieter booths near the back of the place.

"Oh good, I was beginning to think she was going to get stood up." The waitress grinned up at him. "That would have been awful, anyway, follow me." She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. He was usually an ass to everybody but it just didn't make sense to piss off the people that are preparing your food. He noted that she took him a slightly more circuitous route than she would have taken someone without a cane, but that was fine with him. This way he could make a graceful entrance and surprise Cuddy at the last minute. The less chance she had to see him, the less likely it was that she would jump out of the booth and cause a scene.

Mission accomplished. She didn't even look up from the menu she was perusing until he dropped into the booth beside her.

"Hi, honey." He said to her shocked face and leant over to press a kiss to her cheek on impulse. Her eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare in a swoop of a mood swing from surprised to enraged. He ordered a beer from the waitress while she quietly fumed and waited for them to be alone so that she could bite his head off in peace. The waitress sashayed off to get his brew and he turned to her with his mischievous grin firmly in place. He barely even winced when her open palm connected with his shoulder in a dull thump of a blow.

"Ow!" He protested though they both knew she probably couldn't hurt him if she tried.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She demanded, enraged. He thought it made her look all the prettier.

"I'm just here for a beer, Cuddles, I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"I should kill you right now." She growled at him.

"Where would you hide the body? The ladies room?" He frowned as he pretended to think about it.

"It would be a public service, like killing a mime, no jury in the world would convict." She growled at him, her knuckles whitening around the delicate stem of her martini glass. "Now get lost, my date will be here any minute!"

House waved a dismissive hand. "Come on, Cuddy, you're deluding yourself. The table was reserved for seven thirty and it's now…five after eight. He ain't coming." He bobbed his eyebrows at her. "Never mind, his loss."

She just rolled her eyes and drained her glass in one gulp. Apparently realising she wasn't getting rid of him any time soon. She ordered another drink when the waitress came back with his beer. He wondered what her reaction would be if he ordered dinner for them both. She was fairly effectively trapped in the booth with him, his body angled to shield her from the rest of the restaurant and the way his hand was toying with her loose curls was a good way of anchoring her where he wanted her. He turned to the waitress, gave her his best smile and ordered them both whatever the special was. His eyes trailed over her in blatant appreciation. She looked good like this. Casual dress for Lisa Cuddy, what a novel concept.

Tight red V-neck sweater made of some silky material that clung oh-so well in all the right places and low riding hipster jeans that clung to her hips and legs. He'd bet her ass looked fantastic in them as well. The woman should try denim instead of satin at the next fundraiser. House would pay money to see that. Her feet were nearly bare in simple glittery flip-flop type sandals. He liked her feet, small and delicate. He liked the rest of her as well, but her feet were the only near naked part of her at the moment so he took a few extra second to ogle.

Her fingers snapping just beyond the end of his nose had him dragging his eyes all the way over her curves to arrive back up at her fire snapping gaze.

"Mm-hmm?" He questioned lazily. She had been talking to him apparently. She looked really cute tonight, more so now that she was in a fully fired up rage. Sexy, sassy, zesty. He wanted her. Maybe her date would turn up eventually and be upset upon finding her taken. He liked the idea of that. Her being taken with him.

"Are you going to leave me in peace, or do I have to suffer through your presence after hours as well?"

"I'll endeavour to make it pleasurable for you." He grinned at her and sucked down some beer. Guinness, hmm, he kind of liked that too.

She looked like she wanted to thump her head against the table.

Hard.

"So, did you know much about tonight's idiot? Or did you meet online again?" He felt compelled to know. Plus, it struck him as being slightly dangerous meeting on the internet. He didn't want her getting in trouble or hurt. He promptly forgot that thought almost as soon as it formed. It wouldn't do to be concerned about the boss.

She sighed, resigning herself to a session of twenty questions and glared at him as well for good measure. "I actually know quite a bit about him." She grumbled and accepted the next glass of apple martini, drinking greedily. Hmm, maybe she'd get drunk and he could talk her into bed.

"Is he nice? Is that why you picked him? Because he's _nice?"_ he bit out the word with a click of his teeth just to meat out proper disapproval. She smirked somewhat wryly at him.

"I thought he was, though I would think if he was nice he might be acting a little more considerately towards his date." She toyed with the fan of apple slices wedged on her glass, picking them up in manicured fingers and considering eating them. He leant over and sucked them off her fingers instead. Her look of outrage changed to one of heated surprise when his tongue lapped over her fingers.

He chomped the apple slices and grinned at her. "Not bad. For a girl drink."

She sighed. "How long do I have to put up with you?"

He smirked. "Until you accept me into your kind, kind heart." He bobbed his eyebrows at her. "Or your bed, whichever's quicker."

The look she shot him then disconcerted him slightly. It was exasperated but there was a hint of something under that.

Could it be…triumph?

The cab slid to a growling halt outside her house and she stepped out without a backwards glance at him. He frowned and scrambled out the other side almost as quickly. He shoved bills at the driver and the cabby grinned at the instruction to keep the change. She heard him shut the cab door and turned to glare at him.

"House, go home."

He stepped onto the sidewalk and the cab drove off in a fit of exhaust fumes that were probably responsible for their own hole in the ozone layer. He gestured helplessly after the taxi.

"Look at that, he ran away." He turned and grinned down at her. "Guess I'll have to come in for coffee."

"You can come in and call a cab." She glared at him again and then spun on her heel to stalk up the path to her front door. He'd been right, her ass was truly phenomenal in those jeans. He tilted his head to fully appreciate the view and didn't stop ogling until he stepped right up behind her at the doorway. She shot him a sideways glance and sulkily open the door, not inviting him in but rather leaving the door open for him. She stopped in the hallway and looked meaningfully at the handset in the terminal on the small table there. He looked down at it as well , considering his next move. He'd enjoyed their dinner despite himself. There'd been the usual banter of course. The sly trading of insults, but away from the hospital she had been…lighter, freer with her words and gestures. Almost an entirely different woman. A woman that he wanted to know so much more about.

She was still pretending to be annoyed with him but he knew that she'd enjoyed tonight almost as much as he had. With a single glance at his feet she let him know his shoes had to come off. Fair enough, so long as the rest of his clothes were allowed to follow. He toed off his sneakers, smiling at that thought.

He lived in hope.

"I was serious about that coffee." He told her brightly. "Can't have me falling asleep in a cab, that would be dangerous." He admonished her and she arched a brow, saying nothing, but turning and heading for the kitchen anyway. If he could have, he'd have done a small victory dance. He settled for staring at her ass again. He waited a few seconds, ignored the phone and then trailed after her to the kitchen.

"Know any cab companies?" He asked innocently and watched her spine tense. She turned slowly to look at him and there was a thunderous, but almost playful expression on her face as she regarded him.

"Not off the top of my head, no."

He limped closer to her. About eight inches apart, their mutually but silently agreed on distance between them at all times. He wasn't allowed any closer, but he couldn't tolerate being any further away either. "Too bad, I'll have to stay the night." He tried to look upset about it but had the feeling he'd failed miserably.

"It would be cruel to make you walk home." She agreed, her jacket was off, a short denim affair that she'd abandoned at the door. She held two mugs hooked on her fingers waiting for the machine to finish so she could fill them. "I've been known to be a cruel woman on occasion." She pointed out when he was clearly thinking about grinning at her.

"Not to me." He told her confidently. She arched a brow. "Admit it, you like me." He goaded her.

She cocked her hip against the counter and gave him her checkmate smile. "Only as much as you like me."

Ah, touché.

Now what?

He leant the other way on his cane so that his body swung closer to hers. "If that was true then…I could do to _you_ whatever _I_ would be comfortable with." He tilted his head. "True?"

She smiled then. "Now, you're catching on."

He narrowed his eyes at her. This was where she was supposed to pull back. To make some business like comment and pour cold water over his libido. She leant back against the counter and swung the two mugs from her fingers idly. There was a low burning light in her eyes that was as heated as it was playful. Apparently, no icy torrent was forthcoming. He shifted his weight, uncertain.

The moment was broken by the soft bleep of the coffee machine. She turned away from him to pour him some thick black java and his eyes trailed down the line of her back. Her hair had been swept to the side of her neck, baring the soft skin at her nape. The label of her shirt peeked out. He reached up without thought and tucked back inside the hem, letting his fingers linger on the warmth of her. A current seemed to pass through her, she didn't so much stiffen as go on high alert. He noted the distance and grinned at it. He bent down so that his mouth was level with her ear.

"Label." He explained and her head tilted back slightly like he'd just whispered exactly how he wanted to peel those jeans from her. Now, there was an idea…she turned suddenly and he was so surprised that he didn't even back off. She was now facing him, his lips a bare inch from the flush on her cheek.

"Coffee." She explained and held the mug up to him. Their eyes met. He hooked his cane over a drawer handle and reached to take the mug from her, his other hand bracing him around her smaller body. He absorbed the heat that she was throwing off and tried not to think about how obvious it was that he wanted her.

What was this? She wasn't supposed to be encouraging him. If she let him have his way he would just take and take. He wanted her, they both knew it, but she was supposed to be the responsible one. She was supposed to let him know that it was enough, that he had to stop because he was making her uncomfortable or…or maybe when he was tempting her too much. She had to tell him to stop…or he just wouldn't.

Funny. That seemed to be exactly what she wanted tonight.

He jumped when he somehow managed to miss the coffee cup and had the entire contents spill hot down his chest and legs. He swore explosively and jerked away from her, thinking she might have found a way to tell him to back off anyway.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed at the material of his shirt and tugged it with a wet suck away from his chest. "Is it burning you?"

A split second of hesitation.

"Off. Take it off before it scalds you." She reached for the hem of his tee shirt, not giving him the chance to refuse and hauled it up over his chest. He didn't think he was in any real anger, it hadn't been that hot, but a beautiful woman wanted to undress him, who was he to argue? He shrugged out of his jacket and wriggled helpfully when she pulled the tee shirt up over his head. Her hand splayed over the red skin on his chest, flushed where the coffee had scalded him lightly. She was really fussing over nothing but he liked her hand there, so he didn't push it away. She frowned at his chest, smoothing her fingers down over his ribs and side, following the trail that the coffee had blazed she stopped when her fingers reached the waistband of his jeans. Her eyes flew up to his.

"I could take them off as well." He offered with a grin, expecting her to scowl and sigh, turn away from him and break the moment. Instead, she licked her lips thoughtfully and tilted her head.

"Really?"

He could count on one hand the number of times that she had called his bluffs. This was definitely wondering into new territory but for the life of him, he couldn't help but be goaded into it. He flicked his belt buckle with a snap of his wrist, his arm brushing hers where she'd looped a finger through his belt loop. Her eyes dropped and she grinned.

"They're not off yet." She expected him to stop. He arched a brow, did she really want to push this?

She grinned again, her thumb moving to swipe over the skin of his hip and send a little shiver through his body.

Apparently she did.

He reached down and removed the belt, his eyes never leaving his. The hiss and snap of the leather leaving the denim and hitting the floor seemed incredibly loud but she didn't seem to hear it.

"You're stalling." She told him.

"You're sweating." He told her right back.

His tee shirt flopped to the floor and he was caught by surprise when her hands covered his at the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned them alarmingly quickly. The zipper rasped down before his brain could follow the movement and her fingertips slid under the band of his shorts. He rocked up onto his toes a hiss of breath rushing between clenched teeth until he realised she'd stopped. He met here eyes and saw him scrutinising him carefully.

"Ready to back out now?" Her nails scraped his skin tantalising under the band of his shorts and he had a little trouble on focusing on her words. He seized her wrist in his fingers and splayed her hand against the hard length of his cock, pushing her back against the counter and crowding her.

"That's a stupid question." He informed her and crushed her mouth under his. She moaned like he'd just fed her Belgian chocolates and squirmed up against him. Her hands slid further down his pants and he arched his hips into her hold when her fingers wrapped lightly around him. Stroking hesitantly and then with increasing confidence. He thought he was going to die of pleasure overload. He pulled away only to look down at her clothed body with dissatisfaction.

"You need to catch up with me." He informed her and whipped her sweater up and over her head before she could think of an excuse not to. Her bra was a close second in the race of her clothing hitting the floor and he spanned her slim waist with his hands before boosting her up onto the counter so that he had easier access to her chest with his mouth. For now, though, he wanted to get a good look at her.

"Greg…" He loved the way she gasped his name like that.

"Sshh…" He told her and lapped his tongue over the spiked peak of one breast. He held her still with one hand on her hip and the other around her back. Her fingers delved into the silky shortness of his hair and her knees clung to his hips, holding him close. She whimpered when he kissed his way across to her other nipple and suckled it into the hot cavern of his mouth. He drew back and bit gently on the curve of her breast, noting how easily her smooth skin marked. He licked the bite to soothe her.

While he distracted her with his mouth worshipping her skin, his fingers edged down towards the fastening of her jeans. He undid them, button by button. Kissing her throat and back up to her mouth. Her tongue tangled with his as he pulled her jeans down over the curves of her hips. She twisted against him to help and he smiled against her mouth. Her nails scored his back when her panties followed and he nipped her thigh on the way down with sharp teeth. Another mark that he'd given her.

He frowned when she hopped down off the counter top. Her hands rested briefly on his shoulders before she shoved sharply and sent him sprawling onto his back on the cold tile of the floor. He grunted in indignation but quickly changed his mind when she knelt down over him, straddling his hips. She smiled down at him, considering it her turn to explore his body. Her fingers danced over his chest, stroking through the wiry hair threaded with steel on his chest, smiling when she followed its arrow down over his belly and slipped a single finger under his shorts again. She drew the elastic away from his skin as if considering pulling it out of the way and had him tensing in surprise when she let it snap back against his skin with a small sting.

He caught her wrist. "Playing with fire." He warned her and her grin just widened. She shimmied down his legs, mindful of his scar, and dragged his jeans with her. Pulling them gently but quickly off him, his shorts following. Then she crawled back up the length of his body and favoured him with a long hot kiss. Her tongue tangling with his and her hair falling in a dark curtain over them both. His hands tightened on her hips when she deliberately slid herself over the sensitive tip of his cock. She laughed when he growled and tugged at her. Sitting back, she scraped her nails down his chest and then twisted her hips against his again.

His patience snapped.

He lunged up and shifted violently to the side. Tumbling her beneath him and intending to take control. She'd apparently been expecting it, because she rolled with him and used the momentum to whirl again and end up on top once more.

"Playing with the boss." She reminded him teasingly and then sank down onto him. He groaned, his head falling back as pleasure rattled up his spine and hit him on the back of the head like a mallet. He looked up to see her face a picture of ecstasy, her lips parted slightly and her eyes fluttering closed on a long low moan. He needed to be closer to her. He sat up and gripped her hips, pulling her tighter down onto him. She gasped as he slid further into her, filling her completely.

He knew then that he wasn't going to settle for just once. He knew addiction when he felt it and he was hooked on her already. She was still for a moment, seated to the hilt on him, absorbing the feeling of the way he throbbed deep inside her. Pulsing heat and satin steel.

"Lisa," he kissed her throat, biting softly. "Ride me." He ordered her in the tone of a plea.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and she twisted her hips wickedly. He cupped the back of her neck and brought her mouth down on his again in time with the first twist of her pelvis over his. They both moaned hard against each other and he had to force himself not to tighten his fingers on her nape, he didn't want to hurt her. She ground down against him, her arms tightening around his neck when he buried his fingers in her hair and anchored her mouth to his. He couldn't get enough of her taste.

His hands trailed down her back and clasped her hips, gently guiding her into a rhythm that he could follow with the buck of his hips up against her. She tore her mouth from his on a gasp when he arched up under her and rolled his hips, the head of his cock scraping over somewhere delicious deep inside her. She gave a gasp and a moan that might have been mistaken for pained if he hadn't known any better. He did it again and she threw her head back with a restrained shout. He reached up and soothed her lip where she'd bitten it.

"Don't hold back." He buried his face against her neck, inhaling her scent that perfume that she always wore on dates and the muskier scent of sex and lust. He growled against her skin. "Come for me." He urged her, dragging her hips down against his again and this time she did shout and claw his back. She was inches away from a mind blowing orgasm and he wanted to see her face when it hit her. He brought his head up and pulled her down hard against him one last time. "Come for me now." He told her and she crushed her mouth against his so he could taste the scream on her lips. He was barely a moment behind her, his control spent.

The pleasure hit him like a truck. Immersing him in ecstasy instead of his usual drudgery of pain that he suffered through every day. For a few moments, he was weightless, mindless, bodiless, he existed solely with her bathed in neuron frying light.

He came back to himself flat out on the floor. She was draped over him, her head resting against his shoulder and her hair spilling down over his skin and onto the floor. The tiles were cold and hard at his back, but he could live with it.

"I think my brain is fried." He confessed. "You'll have to get a new doctor, I can't work anymore." He panted and she chuckled against him. He felt it more than heard it.

"You never work anyway. I would be shocked if the diagnostic department suddenly became productive." Then, suddenly, she moved. Tugging at him and pulling him to his feet. He scowled, jeez, he'd have thought he'd at least get through the post coital bliss before she tossed him out on his ass. She slipped under his shoulder and braced him out of the kitchen and, his brows rose in happy surprise, to her bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed and sprawled comfortably across it. Looking up at her, he folded his hands behind his head with a lecherous grin and bobbed his eyebrows at her.

"Like what you see?"

Her gaze flew back to his and he still caught the heat flushing her cheeks even in the dim light. She huffed and slapped his knee lightly before turning and striding out of the room. Naked, if she knew what was good for her, then she'd be returning the same way. House wriggled up over the bed and squirmed under her thick duvet. A real goose down duvet, he didn't know you could still get these. With a satisfied smile he settled under it and waited for her to come back. She got five minutes and then he was going looking for her.

She did return. Naked and, even better, bearing coffee. He accepted the mug from her and deliberately didn't make room for her. She scowled at him.

"Move over." She ordered him.

He dragged her against him with one hand on her hip. Nearly causing her to spill her coffee for the second time that night. "Cosier this way." He explained and gulped his hot brew. She took his invitation to get closer to heart and lay down against him, her head resting over his belly. She sipped her coffee and absorbed the warmth of it.

"So…I guess mystery date missed out, huh?"

"You're not allowed to talk and ruin it." She informed him and sipped her coffee again, rolling slightly so she could look up at him.

He ignored her.

"Come on, tell me. Who was he?"

She sighed. "He's a manipulative, misanthropic asshole." She said with a trace of affection and he frowned.

"Wait a minute, I'm a manipulative, misanthropic asshole and…"

She twisted her neck to look up at him with an evil, _evil_, grin and his jaw dropped. He snatched her coffee from her and practically threw it on the bedside table. "You set me up!" He dragged her, laughing, up over his chest and tickled her ruthlessly in the ribs. "You sneaky, manipulative, cunning, evil…sexy…beautiful woman." He finally shut up when she pulled his mouth down over hers.

Neither of them said vary much after that. Not for a good long while.


End file.
